He's the Land of Milk and Honey
by loverfanficsgirl1
Summary: AU. Raven Roth struggled for years in a toxic, abusive relationship. One day, she declares enough is enough. She leaves. Where will she go? She doesn't know. What will she do? She has not a clue. How will she live? Beats her. But one thing is certain: she will go where life takes her. And life definitely has something in store. A BBRAE story. Warning: Domestic abuse and profanity.
1. Chapter I: He Hurt Me

**Author's Note: ***TRIGGER WARNING: DEALS WITH DOMESTIC ABUSE*****

This story was not my intention, but I really felt this. No, I didn't go through domestic abuse, but some of the things here reflect my thoughts about relationships. **WARNING** (again): lots of cursing. The words in _italics_ are thoughts (for the most part). Also, for the setting, think of a really run-down New York style apartment that's really dirty. Without a further ado:

I do not own Teen Titans.

Last thing (I promise): **Please take the time to review.** Yes, I go through every single one and it reassures me that people are actually reading my stuff. It really encourages me. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter I: He Hurt Me

* * *

"You're fucking at this again!" Malchior yelled as he flung a pot to the other side of the room.

Raven crouched on the floor with her hands on her ears to soften the yells. She didn't say anything back.

Malchior narrowed his eyes at her, his hands now on his hips. He then pointed toward the food she'd prepared. "Can you fucking explain what this shit is? Do you have sense at all?"

Her head was down and her eyes were squeezed shut.

"Look at me when I talk to you!" He snapped. She didn't move; she knew it would make him even angrier. She learned her lesson from the first time.

He paced around the food. "I mean look at this. This shit does not look edible," he turned toward her, "your so fucking useless! Why can't you be like any other woman and serve your husband? I swear the world is so backwards! Women think they can do things men can do; own businesses, has jobs, serve in the military. You people need to learn to stay where you belong in the kitchen. And you can't even do that right!"

He flung the food down hard. "Women will never and can never be shit! You hear? Your only job is to shut up and suck my cock."

Hot tears threatened to fall from her face. She counted down.

 _10 minutes left, just hold your pain for 10 more minutes._

"This shit's on me now." He grimaced at the stain on his hand. He looked at Raven and started slowly, "Come here and wipe it off my hand."

That was the only time she moved. She looked up and slowly came off the ground. She walked to him, grabbed a damp rag, and started wiping his hand. She could feel his angry eyes on her.

The tension in room was increasing by the minute. Nothing bad was going on in the moment, but from the years of living with him, she knew it would not be long before she would be back on the floor covered in blood, sweat, and tears.

Holding the back of his hand delicately, she worked on his hand slowly. The stare was deepening, worsening.

Then, boom.

He stuck two fingers covered in food into her mouth, forcefully. The sudden move made her choke, his fingers right on her uvula. She tried to jerk back, but then he used his other hand to keep her head down. He was thrusting his hand in and out of her mouth, resulting in rounds of coughing and wheezing from the poor girl.

"How do you like that, huh?! See, you can't even eat your own goddamn cooking!" he taunted.

 _2 more minutes._

Once he was done, Raven puked in the floor. She held onto her aching throat. His nails bruised it, and she could feel the blood from the cuts made inside. He was washing his hands when he said, "You better clean that shit up, although it looks better than your cooking."

He wiped his hands with a clean towel. "I'm going out for a bit, okay babe?" He kissed her on the head. He shut the door softly.

With one hand gripped on the counter, she stood hunched over, her other hand still clasping her neck. She squeezed her eyes again, tightly, and allowed her suffering to cascade down her cheeks.

And that was how it was, day in, day out. He'd come back after staying hours getting drunk at a club. He'd be stumbling to get through the door then to the bedroom. He'd caress her body lovingly, like nothing ever happened. Knowing he's much stronger than she is, she'd give him what he wanted. Then he'd scream at her all over again.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Raven laid on the bed and pondered. Malchior had left to hang with some friends, which was code word for getting high. She sighed.

How did her life get so bad? She couldn't pin point it. It had been good before; he'd take her out to dates and call her beautiful. But over time, his affection started to wither. She knew this. He'd gotten violent, no, not violent, _beastly_. He looked at her with a kind of hate that would make you want to take your own life. If verbal abuse was not enough, he'd use his fists as a supplement.

Raven flared angrily. She knew her relationship with him was toxic. She'd been taught about things like this; abusive relationships. So why couldn't she leave just leave him?! She could pack her things right now, hop on a train, and find something better. She wasn't blind; she knew her self-worth. She was something before she met him, before he controlled her life. She was strong willed and wasn't afraid to speak her mind until he took her voice. So why couldn't she leave?

That question lingered in her mind for days. She told herself, the day he betrayed her would be the day she would walk out of his life forever. That day come in two months time.

She held the door open with her leg while balancing groceries in her hands. She kicked the door back and placed the bags on the table. Glancing at the digital clock on the stove, she decided against calling for her husband, assuming he was out. Then, she heard sounds coming out of the bedroom.

 _Oh fuck no._

She slowly crept toward the door to the bedroom.

 _One._

She held the knob.

 _Two._

She twisted it.

 _Three._

She flung the door open to meet her husband rolling out the bed. A blonde, busty girl quickly covered herself with the sheets. It was then she finally got the courage to speak, after all those years.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" she yelled. She saw Malchior reach for shorts then quickly shuffle to her.

"You know exactly what's going on here, slut." he responded.

"Slut?" she stared confusingly, "I'm the slut? You're the one cheating on me with this blonde bimbo and I'm the slut?" she confronted, her words laced with anger.

He slapped her. "Don't fucking test me, bitch. You had this shit coming. How can a man like me have a woman he's married to and she won't even let him smash?"

Raven could not believe what she was hearing. So all those times he came onto her never existed? So he wouldn't come on top of her in the middle of the night, strip her of her clothes, and do whatever he liked even when she didn't want to? No, she was not going to be ignored.

"I have had it with you. I've done everything I could to make you happy, _everything_ , but I wasn't good enough. For five years I have suffered abuse, physically and emotionally," she threw her hands up, exasperated, "and I'm done."

He had her in a choke hold, making the blonde behind them shriek. "You're not going anywhere Raven. Nobody loves you. You have no family. Nobody's ever going to want a pale, ugly little whore like you." He choked her harder.

Raven suddenly remember how much stronger he was. She had to stop. She knew that he has the power to keep her down. She could not continue to talk back to him. Or else she may not be able to leave here alive. She considered her words carefully.

"Sorry," she croaked, "I didn't mean it. I shouldn't have said any of those things. I'm not leaving."

He ran a hand through her hair and she flinched. "Good, you know your place woman." Raven didn't realize the tears on her face until he used his thump to wipe it.

Raven left the room and leaned against a nearby wall. She heard the woman mumble something then Malchior screaming back. Then a slap. Moments later, the blonde lady walked out of the room with a jacket and heels in her hands. The black mascara on her eyes ran down her cheeks and her hair was in a mess. Raven noticed the mark on her face.

She shook her head solemnly. "Don't ever come back here," she warned quietly, "he's not worth it. I've suffered a lot at his hands, and I can't have anyone else too."

She'd never seen this woman a day in her life until that day. Heck, she'd even slept with her husband. Raven didn't even know her name. But she gave her a warm, comforting hug anyway.

She whispered, "I'm sorry he hurt you. Be safe." The woman gave her a small "thanks" and walked out the door. That was last time she'd seen her here again.

The next day, Raven had her plans prepared. Once Malchior was out the house, she had packed the little belongings she owned. Once her suitcase was at the door, she looked again at the run-down apartment before exiting the premises.

Raven stared out the window of the train. A crowd of people stood on the sidewalk, some waving back. She hugged herself. She was scared, frightened, excited. She didn't know what to expect, what to think. But she knew one thing: it was time for a new life.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Incredibly sad chapter. It was honestly so hard to write. He's so sexist, I even hate him myself. I don't believe women can't do anything, mostly because I am a woman myself and I think that's just a very stupid notion. Where my thoughts align in the story is the cheating. I'm honestly so afraid of getting cheated on that I logically won't get into a relationship, even though I really want to. And the desire of wanting one makes it harder. Maybe I will post a chapter talking about my thoughts on modern dating/relationship, only if you guys want my opinion. This is getting so long. Please review!


	2. Chapter II: She Found Me

**Author's Note** : Hello there :)! I hope the last chapter did not hit home for some of you. The abuse part is over. Now, breath. Okay, I have decided to slightly alter the some of the characters' appearances (just a tad), and you will encounter them as we move along. Also, thank you guys for reviewing! You really just make my day better.

 **Please Review.**

I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter II: She Found Me

* * *

Something changed in Raven. It frightened her, how quickly it came. After all those years of abuse, and now finally getting out of it, she became… colder, more isolated than before. She always had a rage, a dangerous rage she had only used once. Now, that rage started to surface. She felt it when she snapped at the train attendant who asked if she needed anything. She felt it when she wanted nothing but to strangle the annoying kid that sat in front of her. Her tongue became emotionless, monotone. She'd lost desire for all human interaction of any sort. This was the new Raven, shaped by abuse. It scared her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A week later…

Raven tried, for the third time, to insert her debit card into the ATM. _Declined_ , the screen read. She growled.

"This damn bullshit can't give me a break," she whispered to herself. She tried again but it yielded the same results.

She kicked the machine, but immediately came to regret it. Her big toe was throbbing as she was uttering a small "shit, shit, shit" from the pain. She glared at the machine.

"This useless thing doesn't fucking work. Fucking wasting my time." She smacked the big, black box on its side. She continued her tantrum for a couple more minutes.

Unbeknownst to her, a woman next to her had witnessed her ordeal.

"Do you require assistance?" the woman asked, and Raven turned to see her. She had an orange tan skin that glistened in the sunlight. Her hair went down to her back, and it shone a vibrant red color. She had green eyes, pearling white teeth, and a body that girls would kill for. Raven noticed a couple men around them stealing glances at her.

 _She is a beauty, I'll give her that._

Raven returned back to her machine. "Nope, I'm fine," she said rudely.

The woman gave her a strange look. "No, you're not. Let me be at your service."

"I don't need any fucking help, lady. What can't you get that through your thick skull? You're just fucking up my day." Raven brought her hand down against the box, the sudden move making the woman jump.

The woman stood there, contemplating, with her arms crossed. She started, grimly, "I know a desperate soul when I see one, and lady, you look like you're about to start war with this machine. Allow me to assist you."

The woman took out her card and slid it into a machine against Raven's oppositions. She pressed a few buttons and money started to flow out of the machine.

"I do not care how much you whine, I'm helping you. You are quite stubborn for your age." the woman said with the sound of paper printing in the background.

Raven looked like she was about to rip a head off. She clenched and unclenched her fists, then sighed.

She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "I have never met such a persistent person in my life. It's very aggravating."

The woman smiled and handed the money over. "I've never been one to give up without a fight."

Raven reluctantly accepted the cash. "Why do you want to help me anyways?"

The woman's smile grew. "As I said before, I can tell when a person is desperate."

The woman furrowed her brows as she studied Raven carefully. She hadn't really seen her before, but now that she's looking, the woman recognized her somehow. Raven had noticed her change and butterflies started swirling in her stomach.

"You look remarkably familiar, madam," the woman commented, "but I am not able to identify with whom."

Although her nervousness grew, Raven kept her blank expression. "People tend to look the same, lady. Whoever you're thinking about, I'm not her."

The woman added playfully. "Who said I was referring to a woman?" She laughed at Raven's shocked expression.

"I'm just pulling your leg. It is a woman, of course." she stated. The woman seemed to remember something.

"Oh goodness, where are my manners?" She stretched out her hand. "My name is Kori And'r."

Raven put her card and money away. "I don't have time for this. Thank you for the cash but I have to go."

She walked away with her suitcase, completely dubbing Kori's handshake. She felt bad for outright rejecting her, but she did not feel like having small talk. She trekked a couple blocks north of the Everyman Espresso café until she reached a bus station. Making herself comfortable on the bench, she sighed.

 _I guess this is going to be my new home for a couple months._

Not even a second later, a hot pink Honda car pulled up to Raven. She flinched. She was about to walk away until she saw the window roll down and reveal Kori.

"How the hell did you know I was here?" Raven yelled, crossing her arms angrily.

Kori blushed, "Oh, um… what a coincidence!" she faked.

Raven crossed her arms. She started to feel her patience withering, "You're a liar. And a very bad one at that."

"Not true," Kori weakly defended.

Raven's face heated up, "What the hell do you want from me lady? You want your money back," she flung the cash, "here take it. I have nothing you desire. Now leave me alone." Raven grabbed her suitcase and was about to leave until a hand stopped her.

"Friend, wait," Kori held on to her suitcase, "I just want to help. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Raven snapped her head to her. "I am not your friend. I am Raven. And I don't need your supervision."

Kori started to heat up as well. "Okay, friend Raven, it is quite obvious that you have no place to go. I had a feeling that your problems exceeded just money, and I am proven correct. You need a place to stay. Let me help you."

Raven could practically feel the steam coming from her ears. "How would you know I'm homeless? I could have been waiting for the bus." The bus missed her stop. Kori glanced at the bus then back at her.

Raven pinched her nose. Kori thought of something then said, "Well, if you do not need my assistance, I will get going. It was nice meeting you, friend Raven."

Kori slowly started driving away. Raven saw she was a few feet ahead of her and thought quickly. How could she miss an opportunity like this? A girl just offered her a place to stay and she denied her. Raven's frustration increased. She didn't like being vulnerable, let alone someone seeing her vulnerability.

Swallowing every ounce of pride, Raven called out for Kori. "Kori! Kori! Wait up!"

The car stopped and Raven ran up to meet with her. She opened the passenger's seat and sat inside the vehicle. Kori beamed and hugged her, "I knew you would come."

Raven huffed, "Keep your eyes on the road." Kori started the engine and drove off into the city.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Chapter two is up! It's kind of a short one. Raven's been traveling a bit before she ran into Kori. Did you guys notice something weird about Raven? When Kori said she resembled someone? Keep that in mind. So, as you can see, Raven isn't the type of gal to ask for help or receive it unless she is forced to. And Kori could do so. So what does this say about their relationship? Chapter 3 awaits.


	3. Chapter III: She Befriended Me

**Author's Note:** Can we just take time to pray for the money Raven just wasted? Like Kori work so hard to get it, and now it lays on icky concrete floors of New York. Sad. Anyways, chapter 3. Nothing romantic happens yet, unfortunately, I still need to build up Raven and Kori's relationship first before I introduce boys. Might take a chapter or two. Please don't leave just yet.

Words in _italics_ represent thought (for the most part).

 **Please review. Flames accepted**. **Feel free to leave ideas for upcoming chapters (I'll probably need it).**

I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter III: She Befriended Me

* * *

It was an hour-long car journey. The roads were clear, surprisingly, and the air smelled of freshly baked pastry. Kori had brought down the hood of her car and it allowed the warm breeze to fill out the vehicle. She sped through the streets, basking in the moment of livelihood and freedom. She was liberated. Raven looked across the road and saw many buildings she hadn't seen in a while. The moment was often interrupted by Kori's babbling, and though she wouldn't admit it, she enjoyed the presence of another female. For the first time in a long time, Raven was having fun.

Kori turned off her engine when she reached a local parking lot. The two girls hopped out the vehicle. Raven looked at her surroundings.

"I don't know what I'm getting myself into," Raven murmured, dragging her suitcase, "Hopefully I don't end up in this crazy girl's deep freezer."

Kori started walking, "Follow me friend, my residence is not far." Raven stopped in her tracks.

"Not far?" she said, "How long are we walking?"

Kori beamed, "It just a fourty-five minute walk from here. Not much."

Raven grumbled. Today was going to be a _very_ long day.

Time flew, and before she knew it, Raven was standing in front of one of the tallest buildings she'd ever seen. It soared high, almost reaching the tips of the clouds, and it had the most unique design to it. Raven ogled at the structure.

"Kori, are you sure this is the right place? It looks… expensive." She never took her eyes off it.

Kori clasped her hands together and smiled. "This is my home, the Atelier Condo. I hope you find it to your liking."

Raven gasped. "No way! You live here?" She pointed up, "In the Atelier Condo? How can you afford this place?"

Kori grabbed her hand. "I will answer your questions once we get inside."

The doormen on either side of the building allowed entryway for the girls. Kori and Raven walked on the marvel stone that lead to the receptionist desk. Raven knew she looked insane, but she could help but admire the modern interior designing and visually appealing art. Everything was so beautifully crafted and it drew her in like a gravitational force. She didn't realize how lost she was until she heard a voice telling her to get her keys.

Raven stiffened when Kori tapped her shoulder. She turned to see Kori staring right at her.

"Friend Raven," she said, "get your keys." She was confused for a moment until she met the glare of an extremely annoyed receptionist.

Raven blushed and took the keys. "Sorry, I got a little distracted."

The girls traveled up the elevator, then Kori unlocked the door to a label '4A.' Raven stepped in and marveled at the all-white aesthetic. It had the state of the art furniture and groundbreaking technology that has yet to be publicized worldwide. She managed a breathless "wow" then sat on one of the cushions.

She dropped her suitcase and relaxed into the seat. "I've never felt anything so soft before," she commented, "I can get used to this."

Kori beamed. "I can see you are adjusting nicely," she stood in front of Raven, "the life of glamour is quite exciting."

Raven sat up. "What do you do anyways?"

"Well," Kori explained, "I am a model. I am affiliated with many respectable agencies, such as Ford Models and Elite Model Management. I have even made appearances in a few Teen Vogue magazines."

Raven noticed a stack of magazines by her right. "Are those yours?" she graced her hand over the glossed page. Kori nodded.

She flipped through the pages until she spotted Kori. Many of magazines consisted of her sporting a bikini or a new fashion trend. Raven inspected the pictures. _Much more curvier than I thought._ She went through all the articles except for one, in which Kori appeared on the front cover. It was a Teen Vogue publication, and she smiled warmly next to the words 'floral summer collection.'

Raven raised her brows slightly. "I'm impressed, you certainly have a career cut out for yourself. But I should have figured you'd chose from the easy pile." She flung the papers back on the desk.

Kori replied angrily, "Modeling is not child's play! You must give in your headshots to the agency managers, it takes a significant amount of time to plan and organize meetings, only if they do not reject your proposition. If you are accepted, you are thrown into a world of constant photoshoots and traveling. Not to mention keeping up with a rigorous lifestyle and diet plan."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Those are problems people wished they had. Compared to others, you have it easy. But a woman of your stature would not understand the advantage you have because you have never been through suffering."

Kori had enough. She was not about to be disrespected by a stranger in her own house. Raven had crossed the line with her today.

"Raven, listen to my words very carefully. I will not be belittled by a guest in my own home!" Kori said, her anger reaching its highest point. "Your ignorance prevents you from understanding my line of work. Do not speak of things you do not comprehend."

Raven's words set in as Kori continued, "And how would you know what I've been through? Surely, you weren't the one who grew up with me during my childhood. I am not just a pretty face that gets everything handed down to her. Everywhere I go, people like you just assume the worst about me without having to know me."

Kori poked an enraged finger at Raven's chest, "You doubt my competence and my ability to survive on my own," her eyes burned through Raven's, "I am _not_ incompetent. I _don't_ have life easy. I am _not_ just a pretty face. I am a woman that has been through her share of disappointments and works arduously to live just like anybody else!"

Her eyes lowered threateningly, "If you keep up with your behavior, you may find yourself back where you started."

For the few hours Raven knew her, she had never once thought Kori possessed such a dominant side. It appeared as a grey mark in her typically vibrant, bubbly personality. She now knew to not underestimate her. Raven thought of what she'd said to Kori and her fear resurfaced. How could she act so cruel to the one person that had given her a home? Called her her friend? It was her rage, her anger that made her speak without thought. Raven's heart dropped into the pit of her stomach. She couldn't let her anger get the best of her, not again.

For the second time that day, Raven swallowed her pride. "I'm sorry for insulting you," she angled her head so that her amethyst locks concealed her face, "I'm just… upset, please don't take it to heart."

Kori had a look of sympathy and brought Raven to her feet to embrace her.

"Thank you for everything. This would be a lot to pay back." Raven said, her head snuggled in her shoulder.

"Oh, don't fret, you don't owe me any form of currency." Kori replied. Raven would not admit it, but it felt nice to be in the warm arms of someone that cared about her. She hadn't felt that feeling since she was young girl. There was no screaming, no violence, no blaming, no hatred. It was peaceful here, and for the first time in a long time, she smiled.

The sound of a phone cut their moment short. Kori quickly shuffled in her bag and pulled out a rose gold iPhone. She turned to Raven.

"Your room is down the hall by your left. Feel free to retrieve any items your desire from the refrigerator. Excuse me; I must take this call." She went to another room.

Raven crashed on the white bed behind her. She stared into the ceiling for some time, then searched the room. At each section of the wall hung pictures of Kori in multiple outfits. By her right, there was a sliding glass mirror that was partly open. Raven sat up from her bed and opened completely slid open the mirror. It revealed a huge walk-in closet with many boxes stacked inside. Being the snoop that she was, she brought out a box that had the words 'Collage graduation' inscribed in black ink. She opened the box and brought out a garnet with a hat that still had a tassel on it. What surprised her was what the scroll at the bottom of the box read.

' _The President and Fellows of Harvard College, acting on the recommendation of the Faculty of Design and with the consent of Honorable and Reverend the Board of Overseers, have conferred on Kori And'r, the degree of Masters in Political Science.'_

Kori went to Harvard?! Raven had severely undermined her. She had so many questions racking her brain. How did she go from Harvard to modeling?

Then, she heard yelling.

Raven put everything back and quickly headed outside. By the time she was there, Kori dropped her phone on the cushions. Kori was visibly agitated, so Raven assumed the call didn't go so well.

Kori puffed and grabbed Raven's hand. "Friend Raven, you shall be my escort to the shopping mall."

Damn. And Raven was having a good day today.

They had come back hours later and Raven's vision was obscured by the big heavy bags she was carrying. Kori had gotten some things for her as well, but she couldn't believe the amount of pink Kori had purchased. Like come on, how much _pink_ does a girl need? By the time they got settled, the moon had situated itself with the stars. Kori had suggested to watch a film in her cinema room. With two cups of hot coco and a warm blanket, the girls relaxed themselves and allowed the stress ooze off their bodies. Raven made a metal note to bring up the topic of Harvard, but looking over at Kori's sleepy form, she let it slide and snuggled in the warmth of the blanket.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter, it may have been a little boring (especially the Harvard part). But please, don't leave just yet, the next chapter will be the last of Star/Rae and it will pretty much summarize where they are in their relationship. Then, the fun begins.


End file.
